During business operations and data exploration, enterprise organizations are purchasing more and more storage solutions. Different storage solutions provide different levels of availability, durability, and price-performance. In many cases, the storage solutions involve customized and dedicated hardware devices. In contrast, heterogeneous storage solutions may not be utilized, which can constitute a significant waste. Additionally, different storage solutions may involve different quality-of-service metrics.
For high durability, enterprise organizations may use data redundancy. Unfortunately, traditional 1+N replica configurations may consume excessive storage space. Additionally, hard-RAID or soft-RAID storage solutions may run on homogeneous media devices, and therefore fail to consume fully heterogeneous media devices, when available. Specifically, the storage solutions may be limited by the “Weak/Eventual Consistency Model” of cloud storage and related storage, which may suffer from occasional downtimes that are unacceptable according to many business specifications. Due to these performance limitations, leveraging cloud storage or related systems as the backend target storage for a deduplication storage system would involve more than simply just redirecting data input/output. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for improved systems and methods for storing data, as discussed further below.